


undercover in a gay bar (gay bar)

by Renne



Category: Captain America, Marvel
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mission Sex, Undercover, trope bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne/pseuds/Renne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are cops undercover in a gay bar, filling in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	undercover in a gay bar (gay bar)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Trope Bingo mini-card challenge square 'mission sex'. Also this is for haipollai, lanyon and beardsley because of ~reasons.

Steve hadn't actually anticipated that part of Bucky's cover when he went into the gay bar would actually involve letting guys take him to the back room for sex. But that's how he ends up sitting in the car, angry and jealous and mortified and horny, as he listens to Bucky getting his dick wet in some random's mouth.

The tiny, tiny, tiny part of his brain that can be clinical about this rues how good their earwig tech is now, that it can cut out the thump of the music and make every word past Bucky's lips crystal clear. The majority of his brain has him white-knuckled gripping the steering wheel as Bucky--"oh yeah, ohh, just like that, you fucken like that don't you?"--moans right in his ear like it's Steve getting him off. 

His lizard brain his how he ends up with one hand down his pants and two fingers jammed to his knuckles in his mouth, sucking as he jacks himself roughly, head all full up with the sound of Bucky getting off and his own self-loathing. 

He comes too hard, too soon and fumbles for some shitty takeout napkins to dry his fingers and clean his hand and jeans, flushed with humiliation at his own lack of control even as Bucky's moaning crescendos in his ear. 

*

The next night Steve goes in with him. "Four eyes are better than two," he says firmly, and Bucky gives him this sideways look that sends a shiver up Steve's spine. He loses Bucky the minute they enter the bar, just to spot him on the dance floor in two, a guy grinding against Bucky's ass to the music, unsubtle as he gropes Bucky through his stupid too-tight jeans. 

"Don't see how that's helping the case," Steve mutters, knowing Bucky can hear them through their link up and Bucky laughs, says, "Relax and let someone buy you a drink," just as someone touches Steve's arm. 

He turns, the guy leans in, says, "Can I get you a drink, sailor?"

"Ex-Army, actually," Steve says and the guy looks confused, so Steve smiles, says, "Yeah, you can get me a drink." The guy is cute in a generic way, but Steve misses his name three times because of the noise and it's too rude to ask again, so he just thinks of him as Dave. They sit at the bar and make what small talk they can over the music and Steve's suddenly aware of Dave's hand high on his thigh. It shouldn't come as a surprise when Dave leans in and kisses him, but it does. 

It's nice. It's even nice when Dave's hand inches a little higher and the back of his fingers press against the bulge of Steve's dick behind denim. Steve forgets why they're here in the bar right up until the point where someone shoves in hard between them, and he opens his eyes and--

"Steeeeve," Bucky says, his tone pleasant but his smile sharp, and when Dave says "Um, excuse me--" tapping Bucky on the shoulder, Bucky slowly turns. Bucky doesn't say anything (Steve would hear if he did), but Dave backs off anyway. Steve wants to protest. Steve had liked kissing Dave, liked the way Dave's hand had been warm on his leg.

"C'mon," Bucky says roughly, hand gripping Steve's upper arm and he looks--he's acting like a jealous boyfriend and Steve says that, dumbly, _you're acting like a jealous boyfriend, Buck_ , but Bucky just rolls his eyes in the way that always makes Steve feel stupid and says, "Just saw Ferrer head into the back room with one of the twinks I met last night."

Ferrer. Right. The case. 

(Except Steve hangs up on _one of the twinks I met last night_ and wonders if it's the guy who had Bucky's dick down his throat.)

Steve doesn't know what to expect as they push through a door, Bucky leading him as he always did into all the scrapes they get into, with his fingers tangled through Steve's. It's quieter than the bar, but louder too, with the sounds of sex that get under Steve's skin and light up his nerve endings. "Ferrer's by the back right corner--" and he is, with some skinny guy with big eyes and his hands down Ferrer's pants, "--and there's only one exit," Bucky says, "so we can wait near the door 'til he's done."

"Why not arrest him now?" Steve asks and Bucky turns, too close and Steve can smell his aftershave over the smell and sex and stale beer. 

"No, we should let the guy finish, at least," Bucky says like it's no big thing to let their perp get his rocks off, then Bucky's wrapping his arms around Steve's neck and pushing in against him in a way that's really distracting. His lips are damp against Steve's neck and he--it's for looks, right, the way he crowds Steve up against the wall? The way he squeezes Steve's ass as he sucks a hickey into his neck, all teeth and tongue, the way he rolls his hips and Steve moans?

"Buck--"

"Let me." And then Bucky's on his knees and Steve--

He--

Bucky's mouth is hot and wet around his dick and Steve grips his hair in a way that makes Bucky groan around his dick (hears it right in his ear with the obscene noises as Bucky sucks him, feedback right down his spine making him even harder) and he can't help it, can't help rutting against Bucky's mouth and Bucky lets him, one hand gripping his thigh.

Steve forces his eyes open--can see Ferrer through the blue-lit gloom in the corner, riding the twink's tight little ass, looks down and Bucky's watching him in a way that makes his fingers tighten in Bucky's hair (which makes Bucky's eyes close with bliss as he swallows around Steve's dick), looks down further and Bucky's got his own dick in hand, jerking himself erratically as he sucks Steve off. 

It's gotta be a dream, Steve tells himself, even as he feels the pressure of Bucky's tongue, the press of it against the slit of his dick. There's no way Bucky would ever suck him off, much less in a gar bar backroom on a case, and he'll waked up still hard and filthy and--

He tears his gaze away from his dick sliding into Bucky's mouth and there's a guy prowling through the small room like he's looking to get in on something. He pops Steve two thumbs up, mouths, "On ya," with a smirk and Steve closes his eyes, because if this is a dream he doesn't want someone else encroaching on it. 

Steve's not going to last long; the implausibility of Bucky's mouth on his dick, a backroom, a case and a man to arrest... Steve tries to pull Bucky back because he doesn't want to fill his mouth (doesn't think their friendship could survive that, even though how could it survive this?) except Bucky releases his own dick and grips Steve's hips tightly, holding him still.

"Oh fuck, Bucky--" and Steve comes, vision whiting out as he tries to thrust into the wet heat of Bucky's mouth, held immobile by the hands on his hips. He comes hard, feeling it in the lightning up his spine and the explosions in his nerve endings, gasping and shaking. 

He's barely finished before Bucky's getting to his feet, sliding up the length of Steve's body (holding him up, almost, as he's weak at the knees) and kissing Steve right on the mouth. He hadn't--he didn't kiss Steve before, earlier, and Steve can taste his own come on Bucky's tongue, sharp and bitter, not unpleasant--can't be, because it's Bucky's mouth on his. 

Then Bucky tucks Steve's dick back into his pants. Steve fumbles, thinking he should get Bucky off, but Bucky's tucked himself away too, even though Steve can feel him hard behind his fly. He lets his hands slide around Bucky's waist, up under his shirt and over warm, smooth skin liking the small murmur of appreciation he hears from Bucky in stereo.

He could lose himself.

Like this, he could lose himself, it doesn't matter where they are or who is watching, with Bucky's skin under his hands and Bucky's mouth on his. Then Bucky steps away (and his eyes are dark, in the dark room, and his smile still sharp), saying, "C'mon," as he pulls his badge from his pocket because Ferrer's heading their way, heading for the door.


End file.
